


Where is my Mind?

by thisisashittyusername



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: 01x09, Jesus - Freeform, M/M, No Sex, eps1.8, just more of internal dialogues i guess, kill me now, m1rr0r1ng.qt, my god tyrelliot, my sdhip OTP, no meaning writing HAHAH, oh ymg do??, shippy shit, that scene in the coney island room shit, what is this shit even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisashittyusername/pseuds/thisisashittyusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It made more sense, when he didn’t try to explain how ironic it was- that the damned would be alone and how they were afraid to be. And wasn’t that almost Elliot-like, in its way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where is my Mind?

“And what is it that you’re doing, exactly?”

Tyrell takes a step forward, blue eyes wide with wonder and awe. Taking everything in- the glowing neon lights spelling _games,_ and the somehow brighter shine of Elliot. His brilliance. His extraordinary beauty. His divinity- _everything about him_.

Tyrell hears the steps following behind him.

 

“Encrypting all the files. All of Evil Corp’s financial records will be impossible to access.” He feels Elliot’s pride, somehow. It was nice to hear, in his voice. In his self. He needs more of that. Needs to be affirmed more, needs to be reminded how extraordinary and how truly _amazing_ he was. “The encryption key will self-delete after the process completes.”

“What about the back-ups?”

“I took care of that too. China-”

“ _Steel Mountain_. Of course, even when we went redundant…”

“I hacked the Air Dream network.” Ah, yes, the one in the bathroom… Tyrell can’t help the smile that makes its way to his face. Elliot was really _… something_. The man continues. “I was in all of them.” He looks down, and Tyrell looks at him- _sees_ him for once.

 

Elliot is beautiful, somehow, like this. Beautiful in the way he underestimated the man who only identified himself as _just a tech_. This kind of beauty Tyrell only saw in his own flaws, in his own mistakes, in his own miscalculations- but it was addicting. It was addicting to be wrong, if it made the right seem so…

So… _real._

 

“You really thought of everything.” Somehow, the admiration and _everything_ slips from his voice. He shouldn’t worry, his mind tells him, because somehow, something’s changed. It’s not about the _game_ anymore, is it? Wasn’t it always like this, anyway? Elliot was his savior, his God, his purpose, somehow. A way out from nothing and from _everything_ \- from the reality he so desperately played along with. Elliot was his freedom. Elliot was his chance at… at _something_ , he didn’t know. “Who else was involved?”

 

Elliot’s eyes dart back to him. “Just me.”

 

And wasn’t it funny, anyway? They were both damned by society, somehow- one by how he never seemed to fit, and one by drowning in how he tried to ride the tide. And they were playing a game- a game of intimidation, of worth, of _power_ \- power that wasn’t even theirs to play with in the first place.

And now, here they were, bathed in the soft glow of the neon lights and the symbolic shimmer of Coney Island, finally, _finally_ addressing the part of them they always tried to separate. To put a gap to. They were never too far apart, anyway. It was almost poetic. They understood each other, somewhat, _somehow-_ maybe by their mutual interests, their (hopefully) mutual attraction, or maybe by how everything meant _nothing_ to them, and how alone they were in that realization _._

It made more sense, when he didn’t try to explain how ironic it was- that the damned would be alone and how they were afraid to be. And wasn’t that almost Elliot-like, in its way?

 

“Well, now _it’s you and me_.” And somehow it feels more like a promise than an actual statement. Tyrell smiles. It was beautiful how deeply rooted he was to the man, and equally as frightening. “I’ve always told you we’d end up working together, Elliot.”

 

Elliot breathes carefully. At the back of Tyrell’s mind, he wishes it were because of him.

 

“Still,” Tyrell continues. “I have to know. Why did you do it? What did you hope to accomplish by doing all of this?”

 

And Elliot somehow sees just as much as Tyrell does. He understands, by how he doesn’t lie, or doesn’t try to push him away anymore.

He sees. And he understands.

 

“I don’t know.” And for the first time, they have their moment of honesty. A pact between brothers, maybe? Or of two lonely souls who found each other.

 

He was Tyrell, and this-

This was _Elliot._

There was no point in pushing away anymore.

 

“I wanted to save the world.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't say how much I'm really digging the Tyrelliot ship. I mean, there's something about them that makes them so similar, despite how vastly different they are to each other. Maybe it's how they really don't conform to society, especially Tyrell for all his efforts. Maybe it's because they're both fucking crazy. Maybe it's that, idk, my inability to read them makes me want to take up Psych. lol. 
> 
> Anyway, I was just amazed by how Tyrell seems so cold to Elliot the second to the last or so time they meet (bathroom, calling Elliot's revenge trigger 'ordinary' and shit), but seems so awed- almost reverent- when they meet in eps1.8. He doesn't call Elliot ordinary, or childish, or naïve, or any of that, when Elliot says he wanted to change the world. And somehow, I believe, from that point on, their relationship changed. Idk, just my take on that. I mean, you already see that by how he says, outright, "Why did you do it?" instead of the buttery bullshit he does with, for example, the Knowles, or Elliot himself a few episodes before. And he doesn't even demand it or anything, he just asks, out of curiosity and awe and nothing else. Even by how he says "Now, it's you and me," when Elliot says it was just him. With that fucking gentle smile of shit god damn it. Gah. I can go on and on, but Jesus Christ, this ship is killing me fo real. I lov e i t send hle pppp


End file.
